1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for climate control of a vehicle interior with a coolant circuit, in which coolant flows through a compressor, a condenser, and an evaporator, with a heat transfer medium circuit in which heat transfer medium flows through a heat source and a heat exchanger, and a heat/cold reservoir in which the evaporator and the heat exchanger are located.
2. Description of Related Art
A device of this type is known from German patent 100 65 279 C1 and corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0100290. In this climate control means, a coolant circuit and a heat transfer medium circuit are coupled in terms of themral engineering using a reservoir which is used to store both heat and cold. In particular, the device has a comparatively simple structure and furthermore has an especially fast response behavior.
German patent application 196 45 544 A1 discloses a climate controlled driver's seat which has at least one combined heating/cooling element which for climate control of the vehicle seat can be connected to the secondary circuit of a heat exchanger which is supplied on the primary side by at least one on-board heat generator, or to the secondary circuit of a heat exchanger which is supplied on the primary side by at least one onboard cold generator. It is furthermore proposed that alternative heating/cooling of the driver's seat is possible by it being selectively connectable via the heat exchanger to the vehicle heating system or the auxiliary heating system or to the vehicle air conditioning system or auxiliary air conditioning system.